


Problems Dating the Avatar (And His Advisor and Guard)

by OkamiShin



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Noctis, Bending (Avatar), But not blood brothers, Dad!Cor, Domestic Fluff, Earthbender Ignis, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Firebender Gladiolus, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loqi and Prom are brothers, M/M, Multi, Problems Dating the Avatar, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiShin/pseuds/OkamiShin
Summary: Mastering the elements. They were the problem that every avatar before Noctis had managed to easily master. Maybe. Probably.Honestly, Noctis had no idea what the other Avatars had experienced before him. He’d had yet to actually connect with them. Which had bothered him to no end. And it bothered his father, and it bothered Ignis, and Gladio.To the point of his father, one of the few airbending elders, along with the rest of the council agreeing that he should leave the Northern Water Tribe accompanied by Ignis and Gladio to Republic City. To which he turned up to and everything went to shit.(Alternatively Noctis is the Avatar, Prom is a poor kid who got caught up in the whirlwind, Ignis and Gladio just want to make some sort of fallout shelter and Cor regrets everything.)





	Problems Dating the Avatar (And His Advisor and Guard)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my a levels im gonna fail](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+a+levels+im+gonna+fail).



> In this AU, Noctis is the Avatar and the time period is around the timeline of LOK and places in the series. Regis is one of the standing leaders of the United Republic Council, the Northern Water Tribe, so is Clarus as the Fire Nation's Leader, Queen Sylva as the leader of the Southern Water Tribe and Cid as the Non-bending Representative.

Mastering the elements. They were the problem that every avatar before Noctis had managed to easily master. Maybe. Probably. 

 

Honestly, Noctis had no idea what the other Avatars had experienced before him. He’d had yet to actually connect with them. Which had bothered him to no end. And it bothered his father, and it bothered Ignis, and Gladio.

 

To the point of his father, one of the few airbending elders, along with the rest of the council agreeing that he should leave the Northern Water Tribe accompanied by Ignis and Gladio to Republic City. To which he turned up to and everything went to shit.

 

* * *

 

“To master the other elements, he says, like he knows anything about mastering the other elements! I still haven’t got waterbending finished! I can do fire, earth! Both of you have seen me do them! I’m nearly perfect! These bloodbenders should just stick to water! Like what the hell! Who does this of their own will?!” 

 

Noctis was bitching. He had every right to, Ignis had to give him. Of course no one would want to be forced to hunt down other people because they had a specific type of bending. However, if Ignis listened to one more minute of the Avatar whining, he would be the first advisor to murder their avatar in cold blood. 

 

“Noct, please, for the love of the spirits,  _ shut up already _ .” Ignis hissed, his temper soon wasted away as the trio had been now cooped up together for three months in their hunt for the benders.

 

And by cooped up, Ignis did not mean that the three were allowed to stay for free in separate rooms because the Avatar was with them. No. They were given one room for all three of them to rotate on the sofa bed, the real bed and the makeshift bed on the floor.    
  


So when Ignis occasionally snarled or Gladio nearly put his body through the floor and into the tea store downstairs or Noctis started to scorch the floorboards, they all tried to stay away from each other.

 

Noctis started to play on his phone, mumbling about going out, giving Ignis a soft smooth other his forearm, a silent apology that calmed the advisor a lot. The man gently gave the Avatar’s hand a kiss before letting him leave. 

 

Sometimes there were perks to living with and loving the Avatar, like knowing his little mannerisms. The door closed softly and Ignis started to practice his own bending, bending the walls and reorganising their space as best he could. 

 

* * *

 

Noct knew he had pressed one of Ignis’ buttons and that the other wasn’t truly mad at him, but damnit, the Avatar could pout as much as he wanted if he cared to. Walking down the stairs and out into the tea store below, Noctis curled his lip at the smell of the leaf water that his friends loved. It stank and no matter what Ignis nor Gladio said, he would not bend water to make tea for them. 

 

Mostly because he wished he had that much control over his waterbending, secondly because fuck tea. 

 

Pulling his hoodie down and wrapping the questionable scarf that Gladio convinced him looked good on him, Noctis walked out into the street, yet again searching out the specific benders he’d been told to look out for. He mused over the hitlist.

 

One was Cor Leonis. The  _ immortal _ , they called him, or at least his father did, Noctis barely saw him enough to say hi. Apparently the man had been a close friend of both Clarus and Regis when they were younger. But the man had what they called wanderlust and kept disappearing for years at a time despite being one of the best airbenders they had. 

 

Then, there was a rumour about the city of a new Leonis in town, which was weird because neither his dad nor Clarus mentioned Cor having a child. Noct was sure that his father would be beyond furious if the man had actually managed to keep that a secret from him (so, obviously Noct wanted it to be true). 

 

The boy was supposed to be an expert waterbender. Which made him doubt the rumours. As much as Noctis wanted there to be a scandal, he knew Cor was banned from the Southern Water Tribe and there was no way that his father wouldn’t know if the man had made a move on someone in their circle. 

 

Then there was any number of benders in the arena who did have talent that could teach him any mismatched version of new bending. The one benefit of Noctis being a new generation was the emergence of bending diversity. He knew of multiple new techniques under each category of the main four bending priniciples. For example, Ignis had managed to grasp metalbending and Gladio had started to practice lightning. 

 

Realising quickly that his thoughts were going off track, the avatar walked along the roads, heading towards the arena that he and Gladio loved to practice at, Ignis coming only for the fights that they had signed up for. Noctis didn’t really have a care until he arrived, knowing one of his boyfriends would be in the main arena, practicing. 

 

He noticed that there was two heads of blond at the doors, heading down to the training areas. Maybe they were new benders entering the arena? His curiosity curled and the dark haired boy followed them. 

 

Both were chattering about something, the shorter pushing the other’s shoulder when they were going down the stairs towards the corridors that led to the isolated and cohabiting training rooms. Maybe they knew Gladio? The taller caught himself before he went head first down the stairs only to throw his companion too, the latter going flying further, causing Noct to chuckle slightly. 

 

As they got to the corridors, both were all out shoving each other, snipping quietly like Noctis used to do at the Northern Water Temple to Nyx or some other annoying Glaive or Guard. The force of one of the shoves made the lights shake, as the taller smacked and bounced off the gray walls.

 

They stopped in the training area and they seemed to raise their level of conversation loudly. Dirty blond looked almost angry at taller, prettier blond who just looked like he wanted to leave now. There was a reach, a tight grip around the taller blond’s forearm that allowed the shorter to hiss and snarl something at the other. The arm was quickly ripped out of the grip and hurt spread across the nice looking guy’s face.

 

Noct didn’t like trouble. But he was the Avatar and he might as well get his hands dirty to save a cute blond every once in awhile. 

 

“Hey! Are you two new here?” Noct approached them with a neutral expression, waving at them only to get greeted by a face full of water. Not the most polite greeting.

 

“Fuck off! We’re having a conversation here-!” The short ferret as he was now going to be called in Noctis’ mind, started to go off on him before the other blond stepped in front of Noctis, looking worried for him. How cute.

 

“Sorry! Loqi doesn’t mean to be like this- Are you hurt at all? I know his water can hurt sometimes,” So that was the name of the blond ferret. Not that Noctis was going to address him properly ever again. 

 

“It’s ok, what’s your name?” Noctis decided to ignore the short yelling one, genuinely interested in the blond boy in front of him. 

 

The freckles he could see vividly against the blush of embarrassment for the other bender, the blue eyes that seemed almost purple in nature, he’d only seen that once, in the southern water tribe, the way his blond hair spiked unnaturally like some form of defiance of gravity. Maybe he was a airbender and styled it like that. 

 

“I’m Prompto, a healer- Shut up Loqi, no- I apologise for him, he’s my brother, doesn’t mean to be this aggressive. We were raised separately. I never caught your name, sorry-” Prompto, the cute one, had a slight stammer and never looked Noct in the eye yet pushed his brother’s squawking face away and tried to make him laugh. It reminded Noct of a scared animal. Well. He wasn’t going to have that. 

 

“Noctis, I’m a bender here too! I assume you’re a waterbender then? Could I borrow you to heal a couple bruises I got last round?” Noct laughed, wrapping an arm around Prom’s shoulders in a friendly manner, joking mostly but totally down to get rid of some bruises from his and Gladio’s last bout. 

 

“Of course! Loqi, tell Aranea and Cindy, I’ll catch up with everyone at home, I promise I won’t be stupid!” Prompto wore a grin that promised he would be doing something bad and then basically dragged Noctis away by his shoulder from his brother, who was yelling something after them.

 

Coming around the corridor they’d slipped down, shadows from the lights flickering casting a scenic picture for Noct, ignoring the stares from passing fighters (Noct simply sent them smirks and the people raised eyebrows before carrying on, he was the avatar, far from them to get involved). 

 

He dragged Noct in a light jog away from the scene he’d jumped in on, until they reached back onto the streets, at which point Noct took control, a grin swinging into place on his face. He took Prompto’s hand, before taking him around the back of the arena, showing a place where they could sit on the side of the street unbothered. 

 

“So! I know I kinda just jumped on your parade a little, but I’m Noctis Caelum, the Avatar and all that, you probably know but yeah- Nice to meet you Prompto! I was kinda rude back there, to your brother I mean-” Noct burst out, as the two sat down, Prompto was really going with his whims and Noctis wasn’t against this.

 

Laughing gently (Noct’s heart basically clutched itself), Prompto replied, “It’s ok! We were in the middle of an argument anyhow and yeah! I realised but I don’t think Loqi did, so we’re all in the clear right now,” Prompto hummed, his legs hanging off the pier. 

 

Noct took the time to actually look at the other now, having paid no attention to the boy other than his face,  _ and oh damn the boy had plug piercings _ , and that he was a tiny bit taller than Noct himself. His outfit looked smooth, a casual long sleved shirt that hooked somewhere under two black fingerless, leather gloves. There was bracelets and bangles of different colours and shapes around his wrist and they wrapped together by a gold chain with a cute star decoration charm. 

 

He wore a shoulder strap, gray and supported by his right arm, that held some sort of covered weapon, Noctis wasn’t familiar with the model or type but he assumed it had something to do with nonbending self defense. That was becoming popular now, since bloodbenders emerged. Then he wore loose pants, red and black patterns, complimented by his boots, they wrapped the pants underneath and made his calves look amazing. 

 

“Um, Noct? You’re staring dude,” Prompto laughed, his voice etched in nerves.    
  


“Oh- Sorry, I’m still getting used to the fashion around here, I’ve come from the Northern Water Tribe, it’s not usual for me to see this stuff.” Rubbing the back of his head guilty for worrying the other boy, Noctis said bashfully. 

 

Prompto seemed happier at this explanation, nearly relighting his excitement again and Noct was loving reading the expressions that spread so easily across the other’s face. The guy was easy to like and Noct quickly realised he was getting too deep too quick as Prompto shuffled closer, grabbing his phone and showing a photo of two benders dancing freestyle along to a popular song, something to do with an animal, whilst bending. 

 

“Have you seen this then? What’s it like up there? Is it really as cold as they say or is it all just water? Do you need to wear hats all the time? Have you mastered all the elements yet or is that even possible, considering there’s so many new ones- Wait have you even heard about all the new ones or is that meant to be a secret-” Noctis couldn’t hold back his laughter, his new companion bursting with new energy, “Noct-! Come onnn! Tell me!”

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Prompto and Noctis became almost unseperable. Especially after realising that they could both slack off training in the arena if they found each other when training. With the exception of both seemed to end up hanging out at every other time too, until late at night. At which time, Noctis’ phone would be blowing up from notifications from Ignis, worrying about the health and wellbeing of the avatar and his partner, and Loqi would be headhunting for his brother’s blond mess of hair. 

 

So, when Ignis finally had enough, Gladio teaming up with him for once and demanded to meet this “Prom”, Noctis found himself in an awkward situation. His newfound best friend wasn’t the best with crowds, nor introductions, nor social situations and it was very awkward for both of them. Prom didn’t like being cornered, Noctis didn’t like being forced to do things and neither wanted to actually be responsible with the other around. 

 

Meaning, when Ignis and Gladio ambused the duo (whilst they were playing Kings Knight as well, Gladio and Ignis were  _ traitors _ ), both of them basically flopped. 

 

Prompto jumped out of his skin, Noctis jumping in reaction as the slam of the door echoed in the avatar’s apartment. Both turned around to one annoyed firebender the size of the door and one earthbender who looked beyond irritated. They had the decency to look ( _ terrified _ ) at least ashamed. 

 

They were both as close as possible, Noct beneath Prom’s left chest side as their legs intertwined, legs out on the floor, ignoring the perfectly usable couch that supported their backs. And from the pop of Noct’s neck, it seemed he’d been using Prompto’s shoulder as a headrest. Ignis hoped that their trio wouldn’t be acquiring another stray, he hadn’t made his mind up about the seemingly bad influence on the Avatar. 

 

“Hello Noctis, did you forget to send me a message again? Or were you, yet again, avoiding me and Gladio, as we trained?” Ignis raised an eyebrow at the avatar who seemed to have turned into stone. Maybe it would help improve his skills at bending, turning to stone and back. 

 

“Oh- Hey Iggy- Me and Prom were just- We got distracted again- I wasn’t avoiding you guys I swear it’s just we were talking about Prom’s house and how he doesn’t have any wifi-” 

 

“Hey! Don’t bring _me_ into this!” Prom’s little indignant outcry earnt him one round in the ring with anxiety as he got all attention on him. 

 

Gladio’s eyes narrowed in interest for the newcomer as he placed his own and Ignis’ bags down. He moved in quickly, cornering the blond against the couch as the guard stood over the other, crouching above the other’s legs to stop him moving. This worked in making Prompto turn a rosy red colour and stop breathing, both embarrassment and nervousness. Normally it was only Noct got him all flustered like this. And Noct knew he did it dammit.

 

“So, you’re the famous Prom we’ve been hearin’ about then, Noct’s been going on about you for a while, the one with a obsession for cute charms right?” Smoking from his black plug piercings, Gladio effectively short circuited the new addition. 

 

“I- Yep- That’s me- The one who likes charms-” Prom babbled, his eyes flickering from Gladio’s open chest back to his biceps then to his face. Gladio’s eyebrow raised as a smirk slid into place on the guard’s face. That wasn’t the reaction he was expecting but he’d take it. 

 

“Gladio! Back up man-! Personal space remember? We talked about this, like twenty times! Not everyone is as touch friendly as your tribe, especially not waterbenders,” Ignis scolded, dragging the man back with a gentle tug on the back of his shirt. 

 

“I don’t think that Prom was complai- _Ow_! I swear it’s again some law to hit the avatar,” Noctis rubbed his arm where Prom had swatted it with his hand, causing Noct and Gladio to laugh whilst Prom flustered where he sat against the floor and the sofa.

 

“If the Avatar is being exceptionally dim, I believe that it has no legal reciprocations, Prompto, was it? Would you like to help me cook, we can get acquainted as the Avatar does nothing to help.” Ignis offered and Prompto realised that the other was offering him a bit of space. He eagerly took the offer and popped away from basically underneath his dark haired best friend, letting the other slip to the floor before he started to bicker with Gladio.

 

Prompto felt at home, even around the two newcomers, both treating him like an old friend. Well. They might as well as been, with the fact that Noct basically told them everything they’d ever spoken about apparently. The conversation with Ignis took a route of culinary specialties and recipes. The other seemed keen to learn all about his native dishes, personal favourites too and learn them.

 

Over the night, Prom relaxed, ending up mushed against Noct and Ignis as he snacked on the masses of food that had been cooked, Gladio joining the conversation occasionally, tired out from his work at the bakery (Noct had most certainly not told him about that). It turned out that they all had jobs, Prom relating to the struggle of keeping a place in Republic City. Gladio used his firebending in a bakery, Ignis used his earthbending at a construction agency and Noct basically dealt with the law and matters which needed the Avatar.

 

“So, I must ask, will you be returning for dinner again Prompto? You are most certainly welcome.” Ignis asked as the night tied up, finding himself cleaning the dishes, Noct and Prom on the couch, in almost the exact same position as they’d been walked in on and Gladio stretched out on the beanie they’d acquired from Noctis’ personal collection. Ignis hadn’t felt the atmosphere of the apartment change but it was more relaxed than it had been in weeks. Of course, Ignis thought to himself, Noctis would find the one person who could calm their tension within hours, whilst it wound and wound for months.  

 

Looking above the top of the couch, Prompto’s hair popped up and he hummed noncommittally, as though he didn’t look excited to be invited again.

 

“Yep!” 


End file.
